Ice x Fire
by SharpShooter43
Summary: Before the Fantastic Four was Team Y. The leader being Katerina "Kate" Richards, Reed Richards little sister. Her team was killed and she was forced to move back with Reed. She got her powers retracted by Tony Stark and she lived a normal life until now. She goes up in space and gains her powers back. Along the way her and a hotheaded Storm just might fall in love. Johnny x OC


Fire x Ice

Summary: Before the Fantastic Four was Team Y. The leader being Katerina "Kate" Richards, Reed Richards little sister. Her team was killed and she was forced to move back with Reed. She got her powers retracted by Tony Stark and she lived a normal life until now. She goes up in space and gains her powers back. Maybe for good this time. Along the way her and a hotheaded Storm just might fall in love. Johnny x OC

"Ah, Victor Von Doom, you gotta love his arrogance." Katerina "Kate" Richards smirked as her brother frowned at her and his best friend smirked. They were in Victor Von Doom's company building and staring at a 20 foot statue of said man. Kate rolled her ocean blue eyes and fiddled with her ring.

Reed had told his sister to dress business like so she had on a black pencil skirt, black pumps and a white blouse and twisted her dark brown, nearly black hair in a bun at the nape of her neck. She was actually quite beautiful with high cheekbones, slightly tan skin and full pink lips. She had a secret though that only her brother, Doom, and her best friend knew.

"Typical of Von Doom to build a statue of himself." Ben Grimm snorted. I bobbed my head, agreeing with the older man.

"Well, it's obviously aimed at first-time visitors to create feelings of smallness..." Reed trailed off and Kate rolled her eyes.

"Well, it's not working." The former superhero said calmly. Yes, superhero. I'm sure you heard of Team Y. You haven't? Where have you been? Under a rock?

Team Y was an elemental team with four girls; Kate Richards, Elizabeth Rivers, Lily Heat and Grace Martini. Kate was the ice/water elemental, Elizabeth or Eli was the earth/metal, Lily was the fire/heat and Grace was the air/atmosphere elemental. But they died, Eli and Lily and Grace. Their main enemy, Marcus Dolohav, the man who made them who they were, killed them before dying as the three's last defense. Kate was in the hospital for several months, her healing factor helping heal her. After that she left to the man who would make her normal, Tony Stark. He made her normal and she went to live with her brother, Reed Richards, and his best friend (and soon to be hers) Ben Grimm.

"I'm with Kitty." Ben grunted. Kate shot him a dry look. We kept walking.

"So...How was the date with James?" Ben asked Kate. "Me and Reed don't need to break any bone, do we?" Reed smiled at his sister as she grimaced.

"He kept looking at other girls." She frowned. "Why aren't there any good guys left?" She demanded as they got to a secretary's desk.

"Reed Richards..." Reed started.

"Executive elevator. Top floor." The blond said bored. She couldn't of been but 19 years old.

As they walked away Kate muttered. "Ain't she a ray of sunshine." Ben snorted in agreeance.

Von Doom Meeting

Kate scowled as Doom cut her brother off. "Turn it off please."

Reed glanced at Kate and she stepped up with a smile. "Victor, it's been a long time." He frowned before realization broke in. "Kate." He said in surprise. "It has been a long time."

"If you could listen to my brother for a second so he could explain more..."

"No." He cut Kate off. "I think he has." He turned to Reed. "Same old Reed, always stretching, reaching for the stars with the weight of the world on your back and a little sister playing superhero." Kate narrowed her blue eyes. "But dreams don't pay the bills. Do they?" He tossed a magazine on the table and Kate grimaced.

Reed shifted. "You remember when we were in school..." He pressed a button and the Von Doom Space Station popped up, "...we talked about working together. Well, that's what I was about to explain." He smiled. "The storm is deadly but the shields on you space station's control room are designed to protect any occupants instead." Kate smirked at her ex as the back lights lit up showing his (still) handsome face.

"So it's not my money you want." Victor narrowed his eyes. "It's my toys." Kate's eyes widened in surprise and Victor smirked in victory. "Tell me if NASA doesn't trust you, why should I?" Kate narrowed her eyes.

"Vic..." She started.

"That's my job." He interrupted her once again. "To stay a step ahead. To know what other men don't."

"You do a good damn job." Kate muttered under her breath.

Ben bristled. "I can't do this." He muttered to them. Kate just glared at Doom.

"Ben, this is work." Reed said quietly. "Just work." Kate wanted to snap and call Doom a pain in her rear end but that wouldn't get them far. There was a sound like a pair of heels clacking on the floor and Kate turned with Ben and Reed. A pretty blond woman with blue eyes wearing business clothes and thin rimmed glasses.

"He's right 's just business." She smiled at Ben.

"Ben, Reed you know my Director of Genetic Research, Susan Storm. Susan this is Reed's sister, Katerina." Victor smirked at Kate's peeved look.

"Heya, Susie." Ben greeted.

She turned to me and smiled. "Nice to meet you Katerina."

"Please call me Kate. Not Katerina." I flashed a glare at Victor and she turned to Reed with a stiff smile. They shook hands stiffly.

"You're… you've… I mean… how've you been…?" Reed tried to say. Kate glanced at Ben like 'you're kidding me'." He shook his head.

"Never better." She replied coldly. They just stared at each other for a moment or two.

"This won't be a problem, will it?" Victor asked with mock concern.

"Not at all."

"Ancient history." Oh. Kate thought to herself as she smirked at the two. This'll be fun.

Victor smiled, the smile that had melted me when we were younger but now made me want to put my foot up his ass, "Good. Then you're just in time to hear the great Reed Richards ask me for help." He turned to us. "You know, you made a lot of folks at MIT feel like a junior high science fair. So you'll excuse me if I savour the moment." Kate rolled her eyes.

"You back the mission, and I'll sign a fair amount of percentage-" Reed ignored the insult.

"The number's 17 and it's applications and patents." Victor cut in.

"What about his first born?" Ben muttered sarcastically.

"I'm with Ben. Isn't that a bit much, Vic?" Kate questioned.

"Guys, the money isn't important. We could save lives." Reed whispered to them.

"Twenty five percent of a billion is enough to keep the lights on, isn't it? Maybe pay off your fourth mortage or Kate's little surgery." Kate spun to Victor, eyes wide. Susan frowned when he said surgery.

"Deal?" Kate looked at her brother warily. She gave a curt nod that Susan and Victor barely caught.

Reed nodded curtly.

"Well, then, to our future, together." Victor smiled. I scowled darkly at him.

We ended up going on the elevator with Susan.

"He knew about NASA. He could've made the call to shut us down." Ben said angrily.

"He's probably trying to get back at me." Kate snapped. "I broke up with him and now he's pissier than Mom on her period." Reed gave her a weirded out look before returning to Ben. "Ben, think of all the people we could help if this works..."

"Maybe you should think about yourself for once." Ben sighed. "You always let this guy push you around. You did too when you were dating him, Kitty..."

"We got what we wanted. That's enough." Reed interrupted Ben, not liking the new topic.

"I know...I know...I'm just worried about what he wants...Speaking of which..."

Ding! The elevator door opened to show Susan. Kate smiled as she stood next to the dark haired girl.

"Susan, right?"

"Yeah, it's Kate?"

"Mm-hmm." Kate paused for a second, "You wanna go to get coffee sometime?"

"Sounds like a plan." Susan smiled at her.

Susan turned to Reed. "You know those solar winds have been picking up speed." She said curtly.

"Oh, I know. I factored them into my coordinates." He informed her.

"Right..." Sue said looking like she was about to roll her eyes, "Of course you did...in theory. It's a little different when you get out there."

"I can assure you..." Reed started to argue.

"SO!" Kate said over them, "When do we leave?"

"I'll be scheduling the launch," Sue told me. "So call me in the morning to talk about resources and crew."

She tried to hand Reed a business card, "I think I remember the number." He said to her.

"It's been changed." She replied smugly. Ben grimaced as Reed's face fell and he took the card.

The elevator doors opened and Reed and Sue walked out followed by Ben and Kate.

"As far as crew, I was hoping Ben could pilot the mission." Kate nodded. I'd feel much safer if Ben was mused to herself.

"Well," Sue said with a frown directed towards Ben, "We already have a pilot on payroll, but he's welcome to ride shotgun. You remember my brother Johnny..."

She was cut off by Ben's groan. Kate furrowed her brow. "Who's Johnny?


End file.
